The Fatal Wound
by Jacey-Babygirl
Summary: Danny is starting to feel depressed about not telling his family his serect his being halfghost. He really wants to tell them, but he really doesn't know how they would react. Read and Review please with no flames Part song fic!
1. To Tell or Not to Tell

**JBG: Hello everybody! Sorry for my mysterious disappearence.  
****GT: Long story short, Dan got out during the baraque and so yeah...(smiles innocently)****  
JBG: U let him out on purpose!  
GT: Nah uh!  
****JBG: Uh huh!  
****GT: XP  
****JBG: XP Anyway other long story short, What the Flip was suppost to be the next one to be uploaded while Oh the Similarities was being written.  
****GT: I was lazy  
****JBG: It's okay, I need to fix some stuff on it so it's been put on hold.  
****GT: (Smiles) This fic is a 6 chapter series at least.  
****JBG: Yup...sooooooooo...I need Magical Mr. Disclaimer Ghost Dude to come on out!  
GT: O.o He's magical now?  
****JBG: I suppose  
****MMDGD: Uh...Jaceybabygirl does not own Danny Phantom nor the song The Fatal Wound by Switchfoot which would be used later in the series.  
****JBG: I wish I owned both T-T  
****GT: (laughing while laptop and stuff appears) Funny Jacey...anyway, here's the chapter!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One: To Tell or Not to Tell, That is the Question**

It was a sunny July afternoon in Amity Park. The birds were singing and the school was empty but even with it's one billion and plus reasons to be happy, there was one certain fourteen year old guy that was unusually depressed.  
Danny Fenton was sulking on his bed in his room, pondering over a life changing question.  
"Should I tell them?"  
This question, though four words long, could change his life, turn it upside down. Since the accident in his parent's lab that caused him to be come half-ghost, he has been lying to his parents about where he goes and what he does when he goes off to fight ghosts. He just felt really bad about lying to his parents all of the time. Over the past couple months, he came home with mysterious cuts and bruises from ghost fights. He had realized that his parents hadn't asked questions, just healed him and cared for him.  
"Why shouldn't I tell them? I mean, it's not like they'd love me less than usual." Danny argued with himself aloud.  
"But they'd totally freak out and probably suck me into the Fenton Thermos." he shuddered at the thought.  
"No they wouldn't."  
"Yes they would. They would think I was being possessed or something!"  
"Maybe, but you could easily convince them otherwise; that you aren't possessed, just you."  
"Still...I don't know. What if they think I'm evil or something?"  
"They won't think you're evil. Now, get your act together. Call them up or go down to them. And don't you **DARE** get too scared to talk to them about this!"  
Danny concluded his thoughts and decided to go to them. He got off his bed, took a deep breath and went out his bedroom doorway.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
**GT: Wow...that was really short.  
JBG: Sorry?  
GT: Nah, it's okay. (smiles)  
JBG: YAY! Anyway, please review with no flames. Those will be used to have a weenie roast  
GT: Yay for Weenie roasts!**


	2. Stairs of Lies

**JBG: Wow, we finally get chapter one up on to the site  
****GT: Yeah...after 24 hours...  
****JBG: (smiles) Yeah, but at least it's up.  
****G****T: True True  
****JBG: I like to thank all who reviewed! Free cookies for you guys!(Throws the cookies)  
GT: Cookies!  
JBG: As always, the disclaimer is the same and by saying that saves typing time am I right?  
GT: Right right! (Stuff pops up) Let's start now, shall we!  
****JBG: OH! Thoughs for Danny are this: **_'blah blah blah boo'  
_**GT: okay, not asking **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Stairs of Lies**

Danny Fenton made his way down the first level stairs in his home. He went down slowly, each step reminding him of a lie he had told his parents.  
_'Man, this guild thing is worse than I though!'_ thought Danny.  
Finally, he reached the end of the stairwell ending up at the front door by the living room and made a bee-line towards the kitchen. He found that, in the kitchen, there was another doorway, leading to his parent's lab in the basement.  
_'Oh great! More stairs!' _thought Danny as he gave an exasperating sigh and made his way through the doorway and down these stairs.

These stairs, although different from the last, reminded him of all the times his parents had helped him and then he would continue to lie to them.  
_'That's it! When I have my own house, I'M GETTING ONE WITHOUT STAIRS!'_ He thought as he came to the floor of the basement aka the lab. He looked around at the assorted beakers, test tubes and pieces of electronics placed hap-hazardly around him. Then he saw the focal point of all his confused thoughts: his parents.  
They were hunched over, working on something, most likely to do with catching ghosts. Danny remembered all the times when he used their ghost-grabbing technology to save himself and many others from the evil ghosts he fought almost daily bases. He also was reminded of how he had taken it without their permission, let alone their knowing. He stared at his shoes, just quietly standing there, thinking. He was getting his last minute 'What if's and 'Oh, God! Oh God!'s in. Finally, he breathed deeply and said the words he knew would begin the next chapter of his life.  
"Mom? Dad? I have something to tell you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: (smiles) pretty good I have to say  
****JBG: Really? Yay!  
****GT: Short still  
****JBG: Yeah...I believe chapter 3 is going to be longer than this.  
****GT: Yay!  
****JBG: Please review with no flames as we use them to keep warm, cause it's freaking cold!**


End file.
